Frozen: Dawnguard (contains elements of Skyrim)
by Miles Kilo
Summary: 2 1/2 years after the events of Frozen, Elsa and Anna are now secret lovers. After their cousins home is destroyed by vampires she comes to stay with them in the capital, but she harbors a dark secret. Upon her arrival Anna takes an unusual liking to her while she takes a unusually liking to Elsa. A love triangle ensuses, while the ancient Dawnguard track the vampires to Arenelle.
1. Chapter 1

2 1/2 years after the events of Frozen

"Queen Elsa an urgent message has arrive for you it is dire that you read it as soon as possible!" one of the Knights of the Nine shouted through the oak door. "Anna you have to get out!" Elsa whispered to her slumbering sister "umm… what?"

"get out one of the guards will see you" Elsa pulls the covers over Anna as the guard opens the door "your majesty the province of Stonebridge has been attacked the duke and his family have been killed"

"what!" Elsa was shocked her uncle and aunt had visited often when they were children and her cousin Lydia would always play with them. "Your cousin, Lady Lydia did survive however," a wave of relief washed over Elsa "she is on her way here as we speak, Stonebridge never really held a great value in defense or economy anyway" the Knight said before bowing and exiting the bed chamber. Stonebridge was a remote province on the northern border of Arenelle passed the mountains, it is known for its salt marshes. "Elsa what (yawn) was he talking about Stonebridge?" Anna pulled the cover off her head, her hair a mess. "Stonebridge was attacked by vampires"

"oh no is Lydia alright!"

"yes she's on her way here know"

"when will she be here" Anna rolls her eyes and yawns.

"tomorrow night probably"

"uh then we should probably get some rest" Anna falls back asleep "good night Anna"

"good night Elsa." Elsa gets out of bed, careful not to wake up Anna, and puts her close back on. "I'll be back soon" Elsa whispers to Anna kissing her cheek. Elsa walks through the empty castle to the main hall where her advisors and other minor nobility have gathered. "we must send Arenelle's army to eradicate this vampire threat"

"Nay we must fortify our own walls and protect the capital." Elsa enters the nobles cease there arguing and bow respectfully "My Queen" they all say and go back to arguing

"Stonebridge held no key value to this nation, as horrible as the death of the Queens uncle and aunt we should defend the capital and her majesty"

"not to mention the East Arenelle Company which serves as our only exporters"

"indeed." Elsa sits on her throne, a servant hands her the message delivered from the duke just before his demise.

_Queen Elsa I regret to tell you but Stonebridge has been repeatedly and consistently attacked by a clan of vampires. Already they have claimed the lives of half the guards and servant of Daggerfall Keep. I wish to request you send a portion of your army to assist in exterminating this vampire prescience at once should you receive this message…_

_My Queen the vampires have attack the keep, I send this message with my fastest rider and hopefully it reaches you in a days' time. Do not send your army to avenge us that is what they want, find the Dawnguard they are the only ones that can defeat this evil!_

"who are the Dawnguard" Elsa asks aloud, the older nobles look at her with shock and disbelieve. "the Dawnguard… hah impossible" one of the nobles shouts "they are an ancient group of vampire hunters that have been long since disbanded during your grandfathers rule" another noble shouts.

"disbanded? Then why would my uncle ask for their aid?"

"I do not know your Majesty perhaps he was mistaken"

"no my uncle clearly wrote Dawnguard" Elsa answered puzzled

"I've heard rumors of an ancient fort on the Shivering Isle that the Dawnguard once called home" one of the Nine Knights says "perhaps it could be worth a look" another adds. Elsa smiles, the Knights of the Nine had always wanted to go out on an adventure for gold and glory "very well Captain" the Knights-Commander steps forward "yes your majesty"

"send eight of you to the Shivering Isle to search these ruins"

"my lady there aren't exactly nine of us"

"how many are there then"

"four"

"why do you call yourselves the Knights of the Nine when there are only four of you" several of the nobles laugh

"its and honorary title and it sounds better than the Knights of the Four, it sounds unprofessionally and silly." Elsa laughs but quickly resumes her role of queen "very well send all four of you to search the ruins" the Knight-Commander nods and he and the others leave the main hall. "is there anything else that requires my attention in the early hours of the morning or can a return to bed" _and Anna_ she thought. "The East Arenelle Company wishes to increase its presence in the empty farmland surrounding the dense forests of the valley to breed three times as many horses my lady, it would be wise to do so as horses are our only export." It was true Arenelle's only export were the strong and hardy horses the East Arenelle Company bred and trained for battle or labor. "very well grant them there land rights, it there anything else" Elsa yawned none of the nobles seemed to have anything else to say. "very well I conclude this council meeting" Elsa stands up and quickly hurries back to her bed and a sleeping Anna.


	2. Chapter 2

"how'd it go" Anna mutters under the covers "I should have been there you know" Elsa undo's her

night gown and climbs into bed naked "I know but you were sleeping" Else leans over and kisses Anna on the cheek "so you should have woken me up I want to be there for you"

"Anna nothing happened Lydia will be here tomorrow night and we can catch up with her" Anna flips over facing Elsa

"don't change the subject"

"I'm sorry I'll wake you up next time" Elsa kisses Anna on her lips melting away her resentment "umm… you always no how to negotiate." Elsa and Anna look into each other's eyes, the walls and ceiling begin to frost "what time is it" Anna asks stroking Elsa's breasts "why does it matter" Elsa raps her arms around Anna's neck gently pushing her facing into her chest "because I've been training with the mages, I have dragon blood like you" Anna begins to cast a minor fire spell in her hand. Both Elsa and Anna had the blood of a Dragon running through their veins. It allowed them and people like them to control the elements and other object like a dragon. "when did you start training with the mages?" Elsa asks watching her sister cast another fire spell.

"when we started… you know after you caused an endless winter and I had to heroically come you down all by myself." Elsa smiled remembering how Anna saved her from herself "oh I remember" they shared another kiss. "what else has my baby sister learned to cast"

"I think I've proven I'm not a baby, or do I have to show you again" they both grinned. "no its ok, but seriously what else can you cast?"

"well I don't have the pure blood like you so I can only cast minor spells, I decided to learn the ones opposite of yours"

"so that means…?"

"it means you control ice, wind, water and electro and I control earth, fire, animals and plants"

"you can control animals and plants?"

"yep" Anna grinned as she casted a plant spell which caused several roots to grow into the room from the window.

"cool… what about animal"

"oh that'll be for another time, I'm (yawn) still tired"

"oh no you're not getting off that easy" Elsa reaches down under the covers. "what are you… (gasp) uh… ohh Elsa you are such… a good negotiator." Elsa grins sticking two of her fingers into Anna's core "you like that" Elsa asks Anna who nods with delight

"y…es… don't stop please!" Anna's eyes roll as she grins

"why would I stop" Elsa says as Anna puts her two fingers into Elsa's core. After pleasing each other, twice, the two sisters falls asleep in each other's arms, their juices mixing and soaking the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Elsa and Anna pleasantly wake up together get dress and leave at separate time so not to draw suspicion. After breakfast the two go about their normal routine spending a day in court as a queen and Princess should. "my Queen the first defendant is Alec. He is a shepherd who stole two bushels of grain from the crown. When he was arrested by the soldiers, he admitted his crime."

"what do you have to say in your defense Alec the sheepherder?" Elsa asks

"your majesty I had no choice since his family was starving. But I will take whatever punishment you give me, your majesty"

"According to the law, the theft from the crown is punishable by hanging, while the theft from anyone else besides the crown is punishable by flogging." Elsa says saddened

"as it should be your majesty" Alec replies nodding

"I decree that Alec the sheepherder shall join the army." several of the minor nobles in attendance whisper amongst themselves "your majesty" the guards says nodding in approval "bring Alec… the sheepherder to the barracks and have him fitted in armor immediately" two other guards take him away. "your majesty…" Alec calls out in disapproval

"do not worry Alec the sheepherder you family will be provided for in your absence" Elsa replies not answering his question. Anna leans over to Elsa "Elsa why'd you do that?"

"because I saw the good and honesty in him"

"okay just wondering?" Anna writes something in her pocket guide to ruling Arenelle.

"your majesty the second defendant is Danella. She is a soldier of the Arenelle army and an accomplished scout. She had been caught three miles from her post. She claims having repeatedly requested release from her duties because her family is under vampire threat. Even if it was not in a time of war, desertion is punishable by execution."

"I see, you said she is an accomplished scout?"

"yes the best one we have"

"then I see no reason we should have our best scout executed, have her imprisoned for one year and move her family into the city so she will not do it again."

"of course, very good your majesty" the guard captain orders his men to take her away. Anna writes more down in her journal. "the third summons is Lady Liza Packton and Ser Derren, your majesty. Lady Liza Packton is claiming land that was promised to her by the former king. However, the land belongs to Ser Derren who knew nothing of it."

"Give the land to Liza" Elsa says more interested in Anna, who is drawing an erotic picture of them on the throne. "Your majesty!" Ser Derren shouts

"I promise you shall be compensated" Elsa replies not looking up. two servants steps forward lugging a chest of gold nearly three time the worth of Ser Derren's land, his eyes widen. "th…ank you, your majesty" he nods and hefts the chest out of the main hall alone.

"the final summoned is… ugh Ser Temmerly the Ox. Ser Temmerly the Ox was caught running on the streets with his men—with blood on their clothes, and right after Ser Tamra was found murdered."

"guilty… guilty" several nobles and commoners yell from the crowd.

"I… didn't steal that goat it wasn't me" Ser Temmerly the Ox mutters ale reeking through his teeth.

"what is the evidence?" Elsa sighs

"there… is no proof your majesty" the captain replies.

" fine, have him imprisoned until your "extremely long" investigation is over" The captain perks up "immediately your majesty" two guards rush in and nearly sweep Ser Temmerly away. Anna leans over again "I would've executed him" she whispers "he's only a minor noble and very unpopular"

she adds slipping Elsa a note. "I know, I just want to be sure the real killer still isn't out there" Elsa replies standing, the nobles and commoners bow "this concluded to days court summons" the captain says also bowing. As the commoners and nobles pile out Elsa notices the nobility had lost interest in her decisions for today_. Good no interruptions _Elsa though as she looks at the note

_After lunch, your room _

Elsa smiles o_nly the when and where _Elsa thought as she looked at Anna as they walked down the hall to the dining room.


	4. Chapter 4: Redux

I got a bad review so I changed this chapter. Sorry to those who enjoy rough sex, I'll keep the old and new up

* * *

"My Queen your cousin Duchess Lydia will arrive in several hours should we prepare a welcome ceremony?" one of the servant asked as Elsa and Anna ate lunch.

"Only a minor one, some guards maybe some music and food" Elsa replied. The servant nodded and left, Elsa continued eating her Bread and Butter not an elegant meal but simple and she liked it. Taking a sip from her Jug of Milk Elsa looks over at Anna who is stuffing her face with Beef Stew. Laughing Anna briefly looks up and smiles then goes back to viciously eating the stew. After lunch Anna grabs a Long Taffy Treat and eats it on the way back. "Do you think Lydia will remember us"

Anna asks as they head up the stairs "I mean I barely remember her"

"she'll remember us she's my age I remember her so she should remember us."

"yeah I guess" Anna finishes the treat and stops to look out the window. "look at those Snowy tundra's, there so beautiful" Elsa stops and stands next to Anna holding her hand

"yeah ever since I could remember they were always so majestic." Anna looks at Elsa

"they aren't as beautiful as you though" she grins embracing Elsa "I need you" she whispers in Elsa's ear "what are we waiting for?" Elsa whispers back. As much as they wanted to head back to the room they enjoyed holding each more, Elsa cold touch and Anna's warm body kept them in that moment until a young maid turned the corner and they flew down the hall there hands still in each other's. "That was to close" Elsa said when they reached the room "we shouldn't do that…" Anna attacked Elsa kissing her and nearly ripping her dress off. "I need you Elsa" Anna said as she tore off her own dress, for a brief moment they stood there staring at each other's nude forms but they were quickly overcome by desire and Anna viciously pounced on Elsa knocking them onto the bed. "I've been holding this in since this morning" Anna says pushing her two fingers into Elsa's core. Elsa lets out a moan "moan for me Elsa I want to hear you cry for me" Anna puts another finger in Elsa gently fingering her. Anna would occasionally have her moments of outright insanity, Elsa never knew why but she never questioned it. "Anna it won't fit your three fingers it won't" Anna shoves her fingers deeper into Elsa silencing her. Elsa was use to two fingers as they could barely fit into her tight core put Anna would always insist on using three when she was in one of her moments. "ohh Anna" Elsa rocks her body to Anna's motion "don't stop!" Elsa nearly screams as Anna finishes her off. After recovering Elsa flips Anna and slips two of her fingers into Anna's core. "Elsa!" Anna cries grasping the sheets, "Please… harder!" Anna screams. After they finish each other twice, they get dress and go to the welcome ceremony in the courtyard.


	5. Chapter 4: WARNING rough sex (consexual)

"My Queen your cousin Duchess Lydia will arrive in several hours should we prepare a welcome ceremony?" one of the servant asked as Elsa and Anna ate lunch.

"Only a minor one, some guards maybe some music and food" Elsa replied. The servant nodded and left, Elsa continued eating her Bread and Butter not an elegant meal but simple and she liked it. Taking a sip from her Jug of Milk Elsa looks over at Anna who is stuffing her face with Beef Stew. Laughing Anna briefly looks up and smiles then goes back to viciously eating the stew. After lunch Anna grabs a Long Taffy Treat and eats it on the way back. "Do you think Lydia will remember us"

Anna asks as they head up the stairs "I mean I barely remember her"

"she'll remember us she's my age I remember her so she should remember us."

"yeah I guess" Anna finishes the treat and stops to look out the window. "look at those Snowy tundra's, there so beautiful" Elsa stops and stands next to Anna holding her hand

"yeah ever since I could remember they were always so majestic." Anna looks at Elsa

"they aren't as beautiful as you though" she grins embracing Elsa "I need you" she whispers in Elsa's ear "what are we waiting for?" Elsa whispers back. As much as they wanted to head back to the room they enjoyed holding each more, Elsa cold touch and Anna's warm body kept them in that moment until a young maid turned the corner and they flew down the hall there hands still in each other's. "That was to close" Elsa said when they reached the room "we shouldn't do that…" Anna attacked Elsa kissing her and nearly ripping her dress off. "I need you Elsa" Anna said as she tore off her own dress, for a brief moment they stood there staring at each other's nude forms but they were quickly overcome by desire and Anna viciously pounced on Elsa knocking them onto the bed. "I've been holding this in since this morning" Anna says pushing her two fingers into Elsa's core. Elsa lets out a moan "moan for me Elsa I want to hear you cry for me" Anna puts another finger in Elsa gently fingering her. Anna would occasionally have her moments of outright insanity, Elsa never knew why but she never questioned it. "Anna it won't fit your three fingers it won't" Anna shoves her fingers deeper into Elsa silencing her. Elsa was use to two fingers as they could barely fit into her tight core put Anna would always insist on using three when she was in one of her moments. "ohh Anna" Elsa rocks her body to Anna's motion "don't stop!" Elsa nearly screams as Anna finishes her off. After recovering Elsa flips Anna and slips two of her fingers into Anna's core. "Elsa!" Anna cries grasping the sheets, Anna unknowingly casts a plant spell which causes the roots to grow up on the bed. "Please… harder!" Anna screams increasing the spell. Suddenly the roots rap around both their legs and force themselves into both Elsa and Anna "Anna!" Elsa cries as the roots push and pull themselves deep into both of them "Elsa!" Anna cries causing the plants to anally penetrate them. A smile comes across Elsa's face as the plants rock both her, Anna and the bed "ahh!" they scream as the plants finish shooting a sticky green goo into them and all over the sheets. Elsa's plant goes all over her back while Anna's goes inside her causing her to scream incredibly loudly, but a third plant sticks itself in her mouth orally penetrating her. Barely able to recover the plants continue their rough sex rapping around Elsa lifting her into the air "don't please" Elsa says trying to stop a plant from entering her again. But the plants don't listen, acting like it's a pacifier Anna gradually succumbs to the plants temptation and allows the plant to enter her mouth deep throating her. _Don't let it… the… gradually increasing excitement is very… is too much!_ Elsa's thoughts explode as another plant forces its way inside her orally. Elsa begins to frost the room causing Anna to shiver as the plants slither over her stimulating her breasts and excitement. "A…n…n…a!" Elsa tries to mutter with the large root in her throat pushing and pulling against her tongue, Anna's plants finish their ravenous attack and slowly leave their victim satisfied. Taking in a deep breath Anna tries to dissipate the spell but only causes the plants to attack again this time bigger and hungrier. _I can't am goin'…_ Anna lurches up as she and the plants go at the same time filling her mouth and other intimate areas with green sticky sweet smelling liquid. Even with the plant finished it waits in her mouth until she swallows the remaining goo then retracts back under the bed leaving her smothered in the green goo. Elsa had it differently, once the plants were finished with her, twice, they began to retract but she grabbed the largest one and put it back in her mouth _You didn't think I was into that stuff_ Elsa thought as the plant continued to push and pull against her _it's so gross and disgusting, but I love it _Elsa thought as it finished. Elsa pulled it out just then and it shot green goo all over her face and breasts. The plant let her down onto Anna's sticky chest "well somebody had a good time" Anna says taking in a breath. Elsa licks the goo off her fingers "it's so gross but I love it." After several minutes Anna and Elsa were scissoring when Elsa noticed Anna inadvertently recasting the sex plant spell. Suddenly an incredibly large and thick root slithered underneath Elsa and grew up in between then swirling around back and forth in the air. Both of them let out screams but the plant soaked both of them in green goo then retreated back under the bed. "I need to learn to do that" Elsa said climbing back onto Anna. "I don't know how I did it and I'm sure the mages don't know either" Anna says wiping some of the goo out of her hair. "We're so messy" Elsa says getting up "we should really cleanup" Elsa casts a water spell which drenches herself, Anna and the bed in water "a little help?"

Elsa asks as Anna gets up. Smiling Anna casts a fire spell which evaporates the water soaking the bed and the sticky pile of green goo. "Hey what about us" Elsa asks, a grin comes over Anna's face "I want you to use your toy." Anna hardly ever asked for the toy, Elsa would always bring it out when they were roleplaying or just having rough sex. Elsa opened the bottom drawer in her dresser and underneath her underwear she pulled out the toy. It's was nothing more than an ice rod about a foot long with a curved tip and intricate geometric symmetrical pattern on it but Anna loved it. Elsa usually always used it but only twice did she agree, or accept to have taken it herself. "we don't have a lot of time we need to get ready for Lydia's arrival"

"oh please… all be real quick I promise"

"uh okay"

"yay!" It hadn't even been 10 second before the plants returned this time drenching Elsa in so much goo she stuck to the wall while the plants entered her. Panting Anna closed her eyes as the plant holding the toy dug it deeper into her as she crouched dog style on the floor, the plants penetrating her in her lower region allowing her to gasp and breath. Just as a second plant entered her anally there was a knock on the door. "your majesty, duchess Lydia has been spotted on horseback 2 miles outside of the city"

"c…o…m…i…n…g" Elsa said through the deep throated plant

"we'll be there in a sec" Anna practically cried as the plants deepened their penetration. Hearing the foots steps quieting Anna screams "that's just the way I like it!" The plants finish filling Elsa and Anna's figurative and literally, and they quickly clean themselves off and get dress both red in the face after their ordeal.


	6. Chapter 5

Several minutes later Elsa and Anna were at the courtyard awaiting the arrival of their last living relative and best childhood friend. "I hope she likes my" Anna whispers stealing a kiss with Elsa under the cover of dark. "Of course she will why wouldn't she" Elsa replies breaking away and returning to the light. "We shouldn't" Anna pulls her back into the dark

"no we shouldn't" Anna kisses her again using her tongue this time.

"Anna please" Elsa tries to fight it "not now" a trio of trumpets is heard indicating Lydia's arrival. Anna reluctantly withdraws, the two head back to the welcome ceremony to greet their cousin. A pair of horses enter the courtyard, only around 20 guards and maybe 12 nobles are in attendance and they either bow or salute the duchess and female rider. "Lady Lydia welcome" the Guard Captain says helping her down from her horse Lydia nods then turns to Elsa and Anna. "My queen" Lydia and her female companion bow, Anna notices Lydia is not wearing shoes. Lydia's golden blonde hair blows in the gentle evening breeze, her large bright green eyes illuminate from the torches like a cat. "It has been a long time Lydia" Elsa begins noticing Anna's interest in Lydia "I hope your journey was well"

"it was… did my father's message reach you?"

"yes we have sent soldiers to the Shivering Isle to locate the Dawnguard"

"good…" Lydia notices Anna staring "hello Anna your older than I remember" Anna laughs awkwardly "it's good to see you to Lydia" Anna is noticeably very uncomfortable Elsa's cheeks redden as she gets very flustered. "Please come inside we have food waiting, you must be starving" Elsa turns and leads the way to the dining hall.

"Who's your friend" Anna asks making awkward small talk

"this is Iona she is my hand maid who escaped with me when the keep burned"

"your majesty" Iona bows.

"Oh you don't have to do that" Anna's cheeks redden clearly embarrassed "I'm only the princess"

The trio reach the dining hall Elsa and several servants are already inside waiting. "come eat, we have much to talk about" Elsa mutters clearly agitated, the four sit down and begin eating some Baked Potatoes, Grilled Chicken Breast and Grilled Leeks. "So if it's not too much to ask, what happened?" Anna asks interrupting the silence

"Anna!" Elsa says silencing her "not now!"

"oh no its alright" Lydia says watching Elsa gracefully eat her baked potato _beautiful _Lydia thinks as she stares longingly into Elsa's icy blue eyes. Elsa looks up, Lydia quickly looks down at her nearly empty plate "36 days ago some of the guards and servants started to disappear. My father sent patrols out into the salt marshes to search for them but when they didn't return…" Lydia trails off

"The Duke believed in the old tales told by the bards of witchcraft and necromancy in the wilds" Iona finishes. "He became paranoid, convinced one of the guards or servants was a necromancer. He locked himself and the duchess in the keeps tower and only let Lydia inside."

"thank you Iona, my father became mad and ordered the remaining guards to kill everyone in the keep. That's when the attack came, as my father wrote that letter the vampires attacked they slaughtered the guards and turned the servant into more of them."

"we were barely able to escape after the Duke sent the messenger ahead of us"

"who did you escape?" Elsa asks in horror of the account

"Lydia and I escaped through the castles sewers leading out near the stables"

"we had not food or water and we've been riding for two days" Lydia adds. After several minutes of silence Iona excuses herself. "I think it's about time we go to bed, I'm awfully tired" Lydia says standing up "were is the guest chambers again, I forget?"

"ohh no your sleeping in my room" Anna nearly shouts "you've been through so much and my bed is really comfy, besides no one has been in the guest chambers in forever it's probably all dusty inside."

"I appreciate the offer… but where will you sleep Anna?" Lydia replies with shock

"oh I'll figure something out" Anna nudges Elsa, relieving Elsa.

"very well, will you show me to your room then?"

"of course, right this way" Anna leads Lydia away, a feeling of frustration and anger builds up in Elsa w_hy would she do that? She doesn't… she wouldn't… would she? _Elsa leaves the dining room and head for her bedroom questioning her newfound feelings about Anna and Lydia. "well here we are, beds dry and warm and it'll feel just like hom…" Anna stops herself

"it's okay Anna" Lydia softly chuckles "its fine" a sense of relief washes over Anna

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that"

"it's okay you don't have to apologies"

"it's just your family and everyone you know died and…"

"that's not true you and Elsa are my family and Iona's still alive, besides I never liked it there anyway." Lydia smiles, the two candles in the room begin to fade. After an awkward moment of staring the lights black out and Anna lunges on Lydia kissing her repeatedly on the lips. "Anna!?" Lydia screams as the lights flicker back on. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry" Anna begins to cry "I don't know what came over me" Anna runs out of the room. Lydia undoes her clothes and lies naked on the bed _Now what came over her? It wasn't that terrible, actually she was a really good kisser. But Elsa oh no they are… no…? of course they are you saw how they looked at each other… how they touched. Anna's so adorable but… oh Elsa _Lydia smiles thinking about Elsa, her white hair, her pale skin _Oh I see why Anna likes her so much. How good must she be in bed, they probably don't even do it in the bed. I bet they do it on the floor like animals, umm… ugh! Am I thinking about my cousins having sex…!? Yes I most defiantly am. _Lydia closes her eyes thinking about the two of them, then the three. She slowly reaches her hand down into her core. Rocking her hips to the motion of her hand Lydia lets out a moan as she gently fingers herself. Rolling over to her chest Lydia moves her entire body as she joins hands intensifying the pleasure. _Uh Elsa on top of me moving her hands over my naked body _Lydia lets out a gaps as she finishes, soaking her fingers in her own juices. Flipping back over Lydia licks the juices off her fingers one by one as she continues to think about Elsa.


	7. Chapter 6

Elsa walks down the silent empty hallway alone, with only one thing on her mind. _Why would Anna act like that? She has only acted that way when… no she wouldn't have a thing for Lydia now…? Would she. _Elsa continues to ponder this question until she sees a faint glow coming from the garden. _Who would be out there at this time of night? _Elsa thought as she looked through the second floor window. Through the frosted glass Elsa could barely pick out a lone slender figure standing in the garden. _Anna? _Elsa though noticing a small flame erupt from the figures hand. Rushing back down the stairs and out to the garden Elsa finds Anna casting a flame spell cloaking herself in fire. "Anna what are you doing?" Anna quickly extinguishes the flame cloak

"Elsa! What are you doing here!?" Elsa notices Anna tears streaming down her face

"I should ask you the same question"

"I… was just… casting some spells"

"Then why are you crying?" Anna erupts into tears and crying for Elsa to forgive her

"oh Elsa I'm so sorry… please forgive me…" Elsa quickly embraces Anna slightly calming her down

"it's ok… it's ok, why are you so upset"

"oh… Elsa… I'm… sorry" Anna gasps between each word, she's very upset.

"why… Anna what did you do?" Elsa steps back pulling away from Anna

"I'm sorry… please" Anna tries to step closer but Elsa steps back

"Anna!?" Anna looks at Elsa lite a scared animal

"I…I"

"what happened!?"

"I… kissed Lydia, I didn't mean to it was dark we were alone together… I'm so sorry" Elsa nearly falls to the ground in complete shock and disarray. Having her sister kiss her cousin was bad but having her lover, the one person she truly cared for and lived for kissing another person was heartbreaking. "…Anna… how… could you" Elsa held back tears as she began to hyperventilate.

"Elsa… please" Anna tries to help Elsa up, Elsa rejects the offer and stands on her own. "Elsa I'm sorry" Elsa wanders aimlessly around the garden collapsing on the ground next to the fountain.

"how could you… I thought… you loved me?" Elsa's hyperventilating quickens, she can hardly breathe. "Elsa I don't know what came over me, I just"

"you just kissed her is that it, I thought you cared about me" Elsa begins to cry, her tears turn to ice freezing on her face. "I do care about you" Anna sits down next to Elsa "I'm so sorry"

"stop saying you sorry you not sorry!" Elsa shoots and ice spike into the fountain freezing the water, Elsa begins to radiate ice surrounding herself in a swirling ice cloud. "Elsa please" Anna tries to calm Elsa down, snow begins falling all over the capital "go away Anna!" Elsa shouts. Anna reluctantly takes several steps back "I'm so sorry" Anna turns and runs back into the castle. Elsa melts her ice gown leaving her naked _I don't need to impress Anna! _Snow begins falling heavily. _I she was mine and I lost her! _Elsa covers herself in swirling ice and electricity. The clouds turn to thunder and lightning, several tornados appear outside of the city destroying the countryside_. I don't blame Lydia but Anna… how could she! _Snow and rain mix creating and ice storm, the clouds turn into a hurricane. Rain and sleet and hail fall on the city of Arenelle leaving a winter rain mix. After several hours of intense downpour and destruction the storm subsides leaving a trail of destruction in its wake. "Must be some crazy Arenelle weather" one of the Knights of the Nine says as they reach the abandoned keep of Fort Dawnguard "should we go back?" another asks

"no we must find the Dawnguard, or at least something to help us fight the vampire threat" the Knight Commander yells over the storm. The four enter the keep but are greeted by glowing torches and neatly organized supplies "well… well… well what have we here?" the Knight Commander asks as they enter. Several silhouettes are seen father down the hall.


	8. Chapter 7

The next day Arenelle was busy recovering from the storm of the century while there queen sulked in her room for the day only letting a servant come to deliver and take away her breakfast. "Elsa can we please talk" Anna asks knocking on the door. For the past two years they had been the closest they had ever been before and in one brief moment Anna successfully took it all away. "Elsa please!" Anna shouts, no answer, _just like before _Anna thought _I've driven her away_ Anna left Elsa to her mourning for what they had and went to the throne room to help the council in whatever way she could. Elsa lay on her bed eyes dried and body shivering _I love you Anna… I can't believe you could do that to someone who loves you._ A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts "go away Anna" Elsa whispered to herself

"Queen Elsa it is me Lydia may I come in?"

"yes you may enter" Lydia enters the room, her purple dress is very stunning _I see why Anna choose you_ Elsa thinks as Lydia sits on the edge of the bed. "What is wrong Elsa? Nobody knows why you are crying"

"I'm upset about… something" Lydia looks down knowing what Elsa is talking about

"you and Anna?"

"not anymore"

"why is that"

"what don't you remember last night"

"that wasn't anything"

"she kissed you, you're not hers to kiss"

"it wasn't really a kiss"

"what did she feel you instead, did she put her hand under your…" suddenly Lydia leans forward and gives Elsa a passionate kiss on the lips. "it wasn't anything Elsa she doesn't turn me on… you do" Lydia leans in for another kiss.

"no please" Elsa says but it doesn't stop Lydia _Uhh… she's such a good kisser _Lydia thinks deepening the kiss. Just as she begins using her tongue Elsa pulls back "Lydi… please" Lydia withdraws, _there is chemistry between us_ Lydia thinks standing up "I'm sorry" she says. Lydia quickly exits _wait _Elsa thinks as Lydia closes the door. Elsa lies back down thinking about what just happened, she smiles. Sitting on the royal throne Anna mainly listens to the nobles and guards discussing what to do about repairs and the vampire threat. Lydia enters several minutes later "hello princess Anna" she bows and sits next to Anna

"Lady Lydia" after what seemed like an eternity Anna asks "I'm sorry"

"its ok"

"no its not"

"why"

"because you… and poor Elsa"

"don't worry about us"

"why"

"I think I smoothed things over with Elsa"

"what about you"

"you're not a terrible kisser" a small smile crosses Lydia's face "just give Elsa some time to cool off, she's about ready to…"

"oh! Are you bleeding!?" Anna notices blood dripping from Lydia's neck

"oh!.. Its ok all go clean this up!" Lydia replies unusually alarmed

"do you want me to come" Lydia gets up

"no… no its… okay really, excuse me princess" Lydia quickly gets up and leaves. _Odd I though she had green eyes… wait who has red pupils? _Anna thinks watching Lydia leave the main hall. "Iona, what did you do!" Lydia storms into the Alchemy room in the basement of the castle. Iona continues to make a potion of some kind, "whatever do you mean my lady"

"stop your lies Iona Anna found a bite on my neck, we both know what that means"

"my lady I never went into your room last night"

"I know you went feeding who did you kill this time Iona!"

"I don't know what you mean" Iona puts down her potion and turns "I merely found an unfortunate adventurer in the castle dungeon who died last night" Iona takes her hood off revealing her advanced stage vampirism "I hadn't eaten in two days, the most I can go is 6 hours you know that"

"so you bit me!"

"what would you have me do, kill a guard… one of your cousins?"

"don't you even think about it!"

"why would I while you're so busy plotting"

"how long do I have"

"not long maybe two… three hours at the most"

"how could you"

"I'm sorry if that makes you feel any better I was trapped in the castle during the storm and had to feed off of someone. Would you have liked me to have killed you instead?"

"no its fine… I suppose"

"eternal life, health and beauty and you say its fine hah" Iona goes back to mixing her potion

"when I found you out there in the swamp did you mean it?"

"what rapid Regeneration, Invisibility, Reactive adaptation, Night vision, Water breathing, Clairvoyance and Immortality? Yes all these things"

"no it doesn't come at a cost"

"well you can never go outside in bright light, it's not like we glisten or something" Iona chuckles to herself. Lydia leaves and returns to the main hall "where is princess Anna" she asks one of the guards careful not to step into the light. "she said she was headed for the Queens chambers your ladyship."

"thank you" Lydia heads for Elsa's room, when she reaches the hall and checks no one is inside she runs for the Queens bedroom. _Wow I'm fast _Lydia thinks as she reaches the doorway within the minute, climbing three flights of stair. "Elsa I'm sorry"

"no you're not!" a clatter of books can be heard from inside the room. _Oh dear _Lydia thinks entering the room. Elsa casts another ice spike which embeds itself in a portrait of Anna and Elsa over the bed, it was Anna most cherished item. "How could you!" Anna screams igniting her entire body in fire. "Stop! Both of you" Lydia shouts grabbing Anna by the arm extinguishing her flames. "oh go ahead fondle my sister will you!" Elsa shouts "it's not like the Ice Queen has any feeling right, I'm just a stone cold…" Lydia walks over to Elsa and deeply kisses her on the lips, pulling Anna over to Elsa Lydia then kisses Anna and forces them to kiss each other. "Wait… What!?" Elsa asks bewildered, Lydia again kisses her then Anna "I never wanted to come between you two" Lydia begins again kissing Elsa then Anna "but the way things turned out, I don't have any other choice but this" Lydia pulls her purple dress off exposing her naked body. "I can't do this" Elsa begins silenced by Anna kissing her while Lydia undoes Elsa shirt "you love Anna and we clearly have chemistry and Anna seems to love both of us" Lydia says taking Elsa's breasts in both hands from behind "and what about you?" Elsa says letting herself go

"I think I can manage" the three kiss together all using their tongues. After an incredibly hot minute they withdraw a triangle of saliva connecting the three. "whoa… that was…" Anna begins

"hot" Elsa finishes "I'm settled." After kissing each other, with and without tongue, they reach the bed "Anna take you clothes off" Elsa asks as the sit on the bed

"ohh but I don't know how" Anna says in her childish voice "I think I need help" Lydia and Elsa smile. "Okay baby Anna" Elsa says as she undoes Anna's shirt exposing her breasts

"hey I'm not a baby" Anna breaks character "I mean… can Lydia help with my skirt" Lydia only smiles as she pulls up Anna's knee length skirt sensually stroking her thighs "oh what do we have here!"

"(giggle) I forgot" Lydia feels Anna is naked having forgotten underwear.

"it's okay" Lydia says feeling Anna's core but not entering, Anna flutters her eyes as Elsa strokes her breasts and Lydia her core. "umm…" Anna murmurs as Elsa casts frost in the room causing the feeling to stimulate her. After a bit of kissing and touching Lydia literally dives into Anna using her tongue to excite her while Elsa touches herself watching. Gasping as Lydia sticks her chilled tongue inside her Anna feels her hard breast and begins to rock to Lydia's licking motion.


	9. Chapter 8

After 3 hours the trio had pleased each other on multiple occasions. Leaving the bed room the three had a new found liking for each other which none of the servants or guards could figure out. Returning to the main hall Elsa sits on the throne to address the nobles "Lords and Ladies of the council I understand a storm occurred last night and there were damages to the city. But I must address another issue."

"what is it your majesty?" one of the nobles asks

"I have decided what to do with Lady Lydia of Stonebridge"

"and that is…"

"I have decided to make Lady Lydia my Regent and future descendant to the throne"

"My Queen!" The nobles shouted in anger or shock, no regent was made since the first king of Arenelle and there was good reason. The first, last and only regent of Arenelle held the rightful king captive for years and impersonated him causing war and genocide. "my queen are you sure about this, it is a very important decision!"

"I am" the Queens chief advisor steps forward

"let it be so that Lady Lydia's name shall be the second regent of Arenelle and commander of all of Arenelle's armies and navy" the chief advisor bows, Arenelle's Generals step forward

"Commander Lydia please accept this sword as an gift of your new title and status." The Generals present a longsword enchanted with lightning and ice runes to Lydia. "Thank you I will carry it with me always" Lydia takes the blade and sheath.

"now onto the business of the storm"

"it was the storm of the century your majesty" one of the nobles

"as I am told… what was the casualty rate" _don't do that to yourself Elsa_ she thinks

"none except for a prized pig, but the damage to the countryside was substantial."

"and the East Arenelle Companies land"

"fortunately their land was untouched but the farmland was heavily flooded"

"and the city"

"thankfully the stone and foundation held out against the heavy winds but roofing and the markets districts are ruined until we repair them"

"what of our woodcutters"

"no major damage a few logs fell into the river but that is the extent"

"very good" Elsa gives a sigh of relief "have the laborers and woodcutters begin repairs on the city and farm houses immediately"

"of course your majesty" the Guard Captain sends a soldier off to report to the Woodcutter's Guild

"there is also the matter of security, the guards report hearing screaming in both the city and farmland and some disappearances of the homeless and poor are also being reported"

"can we send soldiers to help the guards"

"yes but I fear we do not have enough men to guard both the farmland and city"

"very well… try to split your men between the farmland and city, as best you can."

"it will be done my lady" the guard captain leaves with his men

"have the Knights of the Nine returned yet?"

"no my lady"

"very well, I conclude this council meeting." Elsa and Anna head to the dining room while Lydia goes to get fitted for her new armor as acting regent. "What did he mean descendant?" Anna asks as they walk the halls. "It means she's technically our new sister and an heir to the throne, like you. And don't worry in sure you two won't fight over it when I'm gone." Anna sighs relived she won't have to be the future queen "thank you I would be such a terrible queen"

"no you wouldn't, the best queens are the ones who don't want to be."

"I'm sure Lydia will still be better, she's a lot like you"

"but she looks like you"

"the best of both worlds then." Anna and Elsa laugh as they sit down for lunch

"what are we having?" Anna asks one of the servants

"Pheasant Roast for the Queen and Salmon Steak for the princess my lady… will the new regent be joining you for lunch?"

"no she has things to attend to" Elsa replies cutting into the Roast

"oh the chief will be most unpleased, he had learned to cook a home cooked meal especially for the regent" The servant leaves.

"Elsa… can we talk, privately?"

"sure about what"

"Lydia" Anna gets up and leaves, Elsa quickly follows after her

"was there something wrong with the roast your majesty?" The servant asks as Elsa rushes past her "no everything was fine I… just have to do something"

"oh the chief will be most unhappy" practically running down the hall to her room Elsa enters and finds Anna waiting on the bed. "What is it, is something wrong?"


	10. Chapter 9

"Anna, Lydia is not a vampire"

"yes she is I saw the bite last night"

"I doubt you were in a position to see her neck" Elsa and Anna grin remembering last night

"I saw them two marks on her neck, and did you she her eyes she had green when she arrived"

"it was dark you probably thought you saw marks on her neck"

"you not listening it's like you… show me your neck!"

"Anna what are you talking abo…"

"show me you neck now!" Anna lunges forward and grabs Elsa finding two marks on her neck just above her right collar bone covered by her dress. "Elsa!" Anna jumps back

"it happened last night after you passed out, I saw the bites she had. Vampires are immortal and after what've done for 2 years…"

"but what about the kingdom"

"when people start to notice I'll fake my death and live on North Mountain while Lydia takes the throne"

"but what if they notice Lydia"

"then the reverse will happen or you'll take the throne and we'll wait for you."

"But I'm not a vampire!"

"do you want to be" Anna jumps back seeing a hunger come over Elsa, her fangs enlarge and her eyes turn red. "I've dragon blood I can hide my Vampirism, you and Lydia are half-breed so it's less noticeable."

"Elsa!" Anna crawls back, Elsa stands up

"it only hurts for a moment Anna" Elsa steps closer towards Anna

"Elsa stop your scaring me"

"my first feeding… I promise I won't kill you I can control it"

"Elsa!"

"eternal youth, beauty, health don't you want this" Anna stops for a moment

"I…I…"

"I can smell you blood its sweet" Anna casts a fire spell causing Elsa to step back

"you can't cast forever, please let me give you the gift" Anna continues to cast the spell but it weakens, Elsa leans in closer "I love you Anna." Anna stops the spell, Elsa lurches forward as the room goes dark. _She's so sweet, I wonder if anyone tastes this good? _Elsa thinks as she gently feeds from Anna. Anna only gasped when Elsa immediately bite but remained silent afterwards. _Good girl Anna, I'll reward you for your bravery later_ Elsa thinks stroking Anna's breasts s_o firm and _alive she thinks. As Elsa tightens her grip on Anna's neck Lydia enters wearing shining new armor "Elsa!" she cries pulling Elsa off Anna "what have you done, you nearly killed her"

"I thought I could control it"

"no one can control their first feeding, even dragon bloods" Lydia leans down and checks Anna's pulse "she's still alive, but barely"

"Oh Anna I'm sorry" Lydia pulls out a dagger and cuts her wrist "Anna you need to feed" Anna weakly shakes her head "Anna please you'll die" Anna reluctantly takes Lydia's arm and holds it up to her mouth. "It's alright Anna you won't hurt me" Anna bites into Lydia

"Lydia she's biting really hard are you ok?" Elsa asks wiping the blood off her face.

"Yeah… its fine I can handle it" Anna tightens her grip, biting harder.

"Anna calm down, its ok… Anna!" Anna eyes open revealing her red pupils, suddenly fangs jut out of Anna's mouth death griping Lydia's arm "Anna!" Elsa and Lydia cry, an animalistic urge takes over Anna she furiously sucks on Lydia's arm. Elsa tries to pull Anna off Lydia but Anna's newfound strength throws Elsa onto the bed several feet away. Anna's eyes glow like embers as she surrounds herself in fire burning Lydia and Elsa. Anna screams burning herself as well, letting go of Lydia Anna extinguishes the flame and crawls back into the shadows "Lydia, Elsa I'm sorry." Lydia sits up her burns healing "its ok Anna" Elsa gets up her burns healing also

"yeah its ok, I didn't mean for this to happen I'm sorry." Anna steps out of the shadows her face is smothered with fresh blood her burns gone "my face… oh my face" Anna tries to wipe off the blood but only smears it more. "Here let me help" Elsa says taking out a handkerchief softly rubbing Anna's face "thank you" Anna says slightly upset "Lydia I like your armor"

"thanks its glass armor"

"glass?"

"yeah its stronger than steel but lighter than leather"

"oh… that's nice" Anna stars awkwardly at them, Elsa brushes some of her hair off her face

"Anna you're so beautiful when you're dead"

"thanks Elsa I feel a lot better knowing that"

"it's true" Elsa leans in and gives Anna a light kiss "I love you Anna for all eternity"

"I love you to Elsa for eternity" Anna returns the kiss. "I love you to Lydia" Anna says extending a hand, Lydia smiles and takes off her helmet and gloves. "I love you to" Lydia quickly takes her boots and armor off and shortly after the three are on the bed pleasing each other "ohhh Anna"

Lydia screams as Anna sticks her tongue deeper into Lydia's core "E…l…s…a" Anna cries as Elsa does a similar thing to Anna "mm…" Elsa mutters as she fingers herself and tongues Anna. Elsa, Anna and Lydia finger and lick each other long into the night, their moans echo through the entire castle.


	11. Chapter 10

"My Queen, the Knights of the Nine have returned with the Dawnguard!"

"Coming" Elsa replies, Anna and Lydia look at her shocked "how is this possible, I thought they were disbanded" Lydia asks as they spring out of bed and begin putting their clothes on.

"I don't know I thought so to!?" Elsa replies. After quickly putting their clothes on the trio nearly sprint to the main hall were the Knights of the Nine and three hooded figures await. "My Queen we have returned with the fabled Dawnguard" the Knight Commander bows respectfully

"very… good Knight Commander" Elsa sits on the throne and looks at the three hunters in front of her, they all are wearing brown cloaks and light armor with blades, axes and bows encasing them with multiple defenses against any vampiric threat "noble Dawnguard we thought you were disbanded long ago?"

"we haven't your majesty… and none of us are at all noble, we are mere criminals seeking redemption" one of the Dawnguard replies, Elsa could not tell

"criminals?"

"indeed your highness, we are a legion of cut-throats, thieves, assassins and marauders seeking kinships and redemption against the vampire threat which plagues this world"

"very noble isn't it" Lydia cuts in the three dawnguard chuckle at this

"and who is this?" asks one of them

"I am regent Lydia of Arenelle"

"Arenelle has never had a regent?"

"until now" Lydia says irritated

"um… if we can get back to business?" Elsa asks

"yes, we know what the vampires want"

"which is?"

"the vampires who have returned seek to end the tyranny of the sun."

"what does that mean"

"we believe if the vampires can infect a dragon blood such as yourself they can manipulate the weather into blocking out the sun indefinitely allowing vampires to roam freely as we do."  
"that's not good" Anna whispers to Elsa

"do you know where these vampires reside?" Elsa asks

"yes Castle Daggerfall, it's an island stronghold that once belonged to the Dawnguard when are numbers were great"

"then why have you not attacked yet" Lydia interrupts

"what do you need, I shall grant it" Elsa asks

"we all have training, we have plenty of bolts and crossbows, and we have Armored Trolls…"

"armored trolls?" Anna cuts in

"what's worse than a troll"

"ohh… an armored troll"

"I think all we need is numbers, we have the strength but they have overwhelming force"

"very well, how long will it take you to train 10 of my best men"

"three days at the most, we also need proper ships and crew to take us to their stronghold"

"done"

"thank you your majesty" with that the Dawnguard leave taking 10 of Arenelle's knights with them to Fort Dawnguard for preparation and training. "Will that be all for today?" Elsa asks the guard captain "yes my queen"

"then I shall take my leave" Elsa her regent and the princess leave for brunch while the other nobles begin to file out. "shouldn't we warn them, I mean were all vamp…"

"they killed my entire family!" Lydia nearly shouts over Anna "you would have those vile creatures live, why?"

"without the sun nobody would realize what we are now"

"without the sun everyone would be killed or turned and I won't allow that to happen to my kingdom" Elsa cuts in

"yeah your probably right" the three walk into the dining hall where the chief has prepared a Homecooked Meal for them.

"what is it?" Anna asks

"it kind of looks like a pie?" Elsa says laughing

"it's really good have some" Lydia replies stuffing her face with another bite

"well alright" Anna says taking a bite "oh it is really good! Elsa have some"

"what's in it?"

"human flesh" Anna and Elsa turn to Lydia, she bursts into laughter "I'm kidding, I have no idea actually"


	12. Chapter 11

Anna gasped as Lydia and Elsa savagely tore through her clothes revealing her pale skin. They hadn't had sex together in four days and it was really itching on all of their minds. "Lydia… Elsa…"

Anna couldn't speak she was overwhelmed with the fury and passion of their attack, they took turns pleasing her bringing her to the edge multiple times before they let the go. Screaming Anna was released but she wasn't tired, Anna and Lydia then attacked Elsa bring her close and back down just as she had done to Anna. Their vampirism had rapidly progressed in the past several days, Elsa and Anna had Superhuman endurance, agility, senses and strength but also Anna discovered they had rapid health Regeneration, Invisibility, Night vision, Water breathing and even

Clairvoyance. Of course she could only see into the future when she dreamed but Lydia said she could clearly see at will whenever she wished. As Anna removed her tongue deeper into Elsa's core she let Lydia take over and Elsa panted and cried for more. Lying down on the bed next the Lydia Anna stroked her Golden blonde hair as took in the beauty of her light freckles and far skin next to Elsa's pale as snow body. She always heard from the servants and guards about the beauty of the exotic and tan bodies of Italians and Spanish or from the southern parts of the world, but she never saw the appeal. She liked the snow white body of Elsa and pale corpse like appearance of Lydia, her large bright green eyes stuck out more and Anna falls back in love with her every time she sees them. After Elsa finished they turned to Lydia, but instead of attacking her Anna held her down while Elsa slowly used the toy to enter Lydia. "Ohh… what is that!?"

"it's our special gift to you for giving us immortality" Anna whispered in Lydia's ear. Elsa started slow and forcefully as Lydia was not used to it and squirmed around trying to. Lydia's face was emotionless as she tried to comprehend what was going on. Suddenly Elsa forced nearly the entire rod into Lydia letting her scream as she tried to fit it inside her. Quickening the pace Elsa pushed and pulled the rod deeper and less into her but not removing it from inside her. Anna looked at Elsa who mouthed _She's close_, Anna looks back at Lydia who has a small smile of satisfaction on her face. After a few minutes Lydia screams as she finishes and Elsa removes the rod. After pleasing on another for several more hours dawn breaks and the trio separate and get dress. "six hours… wow" Anna says as they walk down the hall

"I didn't think I had that much stamina" Elsa says as they enter the main hall.

"we should hunt tonight, I know of a wood cutter and his wife who will do just fine." Elsa saddens after that she still had not gotten used to sacrificing her people for their hunger. "can't we, I don't know hunt animals"

"I suppose we could… yes we can there will be a male bear wandering around the north wall tonight"

"ok" entering the main hall Elsa sits on the throne just as the guard captain burst through the door

"the Dawnguard are victorious they have slain the beasts!" several cheers run out through the crowd of nobles

"where are the Dawnguard now?" Elsa asks the captain

"their messengers rode to town today she is here now" the lone messenger appears out of the crowd of cheering nobles

"your majesty" the Dawnguard bows, her bloody wounds keep her from leaning to low

"you may stand Dawnguard, tell us how the battle?"

"bloody, I alone survived but we were victorious non the less. I do fear however that I am the last Dawnguard in Arenelle"

"nonsense I will have recruits and soldiers bolster your numbers immediately"

"I thank you, will continue my vigilance until I must sacrifice my life for you my Queen." the Dawnguard bows her head and departs. Elsa, Anna and Lydia return to the Queens chambers immediately afterwards. "Our kind is dead what will do now" Lydia asks

"we will remain in hiding until they suspect us" Elsa replies

"no we can't, can we go to the old Chateau up in the woods?" Anna asks

"yes but I can't just leave the kingdom, I am the Queen" Elsa says frustrated

"we should wait until they suspect us then go to the Chateau maybe in 10 years when they notice our age hasn't grown." Lydia says removing her armor

"great idea, you're so smart Lydia" Anna says grinning oddly. Anna begins to help Lydia remove her armor just as Elsa gets the message. "oh…" Elsa quickly strips off her royal dress revealing icy crystals barely covering her breasts and other features. "almost done…" Anna says as Lydia's chest plate falls off, soon they are entangled in each other again bringing each other over the edge multiple times. "Anna!"

"Elsa!"

"Lydia!" They all scream throughout the night. The next day brings fog and the trio hunt several criminals and wild animals reducing their vampirism stage. "I thinks humans taste better" Anna says as they feast on an elk. "we need to only eat animals, killing humans will arouse to much suspicion." returning to the castle they remain indoors either pleasing each other repeatedly or governing Arenelle for the next few years until the day someone, anyone will notice they aren't out building snowmen anymore.


End file.
